Shadow Games
by lightmillenniumon
Summary: Yugi's little brother, Raven, now has the power of the Black Millennium Ring. Can Yugi stop his little brother, or will he not have the heart and let his brother take control of the world? Find out as the story is told through the eyes of Raven.
1. The Return of The Forbidden One

Chapter 1-  
  
The Return of The Forbidden One  
  
About 3000BC- Ancient Egypt  
  
As I walked down the streets of Cairo, people were shouting and rushing during the weekly flea market, trying to get the best deals they could before it ended. I was on my way to the palace to prepare for a ceremony, which would involve the end of what is called the Shadow Games. In this event, we would also bury the Millennium Items, items that would bring out what is known as Yamis, the up most inner power that a person has. The only problem was people not destined for these items would unleash an evil force, one of many reasons to erase them from existence.  
  
"We thought that you weren't coming."  
  
"Don't kid yourself. I'm ready to let go."  
  
"But you're the only one who hasn't given up the item."  
  
"Yeah, but I still have a use for it."  
  
"What reason?"  
  
"My own. Now let's get this ritual ready. We only have a week left."  
  
I wouldn't say what reason, but there is only one person who knows of my plan. The Pharaoh. As this being the case, I could fulfill my destiny, which would carry me on to the next life. Not knowing exactly what it was, I was assured that it would be just as fulfilling as this one. Walking in to the palace placed me at my knees, for the Pharaoh wished to speak to me by looking for me personally.  
  
"My old friend, my son is sick and we need you to perform a ritual to heal him. Can you do this?"  
  
"Of course, I have to perform any thing that the Pharaoh asks of me."  
  
"But you do not have to, if you can't find the convenience for it."  
  
"And would be willing, even if I had other plans."  
  
"Thank you very much. Your actions will not go unheard of."  
  
I may be the Pharaoh's old friend, but it is still my duty to do what he asks. And I'm the godfather to his son, so if any problems that the prince might have, I am there to guide him through it. Being as the prince is sick, I will perform my own signature ritual of healing.  
  
As I prayed to Ra, I felt my ring burn and my skin melting. The prince began to feel the effects of the power being exerted on him. When I was finished I felt a new sense of power that would lead to something that not even I can handle.  
  
As the week passed I worked on my "Ritual Cards" for the Shadow Games. I introduced them three days before banning the game completely. But I also introduced five other cards, which when completed, formed a legendary beast that was said to have been forbidden to return to Egypt. The beast is known as Exodia The Forbidden One.  
  
On the night before the ritual was to be held, I decided to play the Game one last time. I, being the one to have something that no one else had, the Pharaoh was the only one who would duel me. As the duel progressed I began to lose, and that is when my yami took over and the Heart of the Cards was passed to me.  
  
My yami fought with no remorse. The Pharaoh called upon his yami, and the duel began to get ugly as cards began to release their power. My yami started to pull up the pieces of Exodia and I couldn't stop what was going to happen next.  
  
I had no idea when I created Exodia that he would be so powerful. I knew that he would be strong, which is why I made him in to five pieces. But what I had thought would be just a strong monster would turn out to be the nightmare that everybody feared: the return of Exodia. 


	2. Exile and Dreams

Chapter 2- Exile and Dreams  
  
After the return of The Forbidden One, a tragic accident unfolded before our eyes. The blast shot from the hands of Exodia caught a few people, including the Pharaoh. This was something that no one could have stopped. I quickly returned as the controller of my body, and called back Exodia.  
  
After some time, countless rituals had been made to restore those lives that were put in the way of danger. I felt somewhat responsible for what had happened, but nothing could take back the death of the Pharaoh.  
  
The new Pharaoh had then exiled me from Egypt, only allowing me to perform the ritual to make this horrible game come to an end. As the night went on I could do nothing but cry.  
  
Even with the death of the Pharaoh, the ritual was still to be done on schedule. One of the many reasons that the new ruler was going to drive the country in to the ground. I personally think that I shouldn't have performed my healing power on him, but it was my loyalty to the Pharaoh that made me do it, and the sad fact that he was my nephew.  
  
Seven years had passed before I realized that I had nothing left in this life do. So I decided to dream the rest of my life away. Being exiled was not all that bad, but I still preferred to do something that would make it go faster.  
  
Dreams being only one of many solutions, it was the most entertaining. My first dream was about the future. I didn't quite understand, but as they became more frequent, I realized that this just might be my future.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Come here, Raven! See this? This is the newest thing that every one is getting in to."  
  
"Really? That looks cool, but I have no Idea what that is exactly. And I don't even know to get those type of cards."  
  
"Well they don't give them out or sell them any more. So, here, you can have these."  
  
"I can?"  
  
"You sure can."  
  
"Thanks Grandpa! You're the best!"  
  
"Now go play with those. Hey, go find Yugi, he might show you how to use them."  
  
So I went and found Yugi sitting up against a tree in the field. He was looking at all of his cards like the ones that Grandpa gave me.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Want to show me how to play with those?"  
  
"No. It's a very dangerous game. I don't you to get hurt."  
  
"But Yugi, Grandpa gave me cards like yours and he told me to ask you how to play."  
  
"Alright, I'll show you. Here, let me see your cards."  
  
"Can I look at yours?"  
  
"Sure, Raven. Be careful with them, OK?"  
  
"OK, Yugi. I don't want to make my brother's yami come out."  
  
"Yami? Did you just say yami?"  
  
"Yeah. Grandpa told me all about yamis. In fact he says that I might have one."  
  
"Raven, my dear little brother, promise me that you will not go looking for your yami."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. I don't you to get hurt."  
  
"That's what you said about the cards, but your still going to teach me about those, so why not search for my yami?"  
  
"Yes I know. Well, if it makes you happy I guess I can live with it."  
  
"So, teach me how to play the game."  
  
"Alright, you have to start out with..."  
  
As the voices disappeared, I found my self not waking up. I had gone to the after life. Waiting five millenniums before being someone to play some strange game and having an older brother again, was not going to be all that fun. But it is well worth it.  
  
What to do with the time was a mystery to me. I have no dreams, for do not need sleep. But I did see what happened to the world, even though I was gone. This might was the time killer I wanted.  
  
And as history changed and thing became more advanced, I still awaited the day to be someone new to the world. And that day was going to be very soon. 


	3. The Black Millennium Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the relations to there of. But I do own my own ideas and characters depicted in this story. I would also like to say that I'm sorry for not having any disclaimers in the previous chapters. Thank you very much. And back to the story.  
  
Chapter 3- The Black Millennium Ring  
  
Life is something great, and you shouldn't take advantage of it. I never did. And I'm just perfectly fine. Well except the fact that my older brother, Yugi, is good at some card game that I'm not allowed to play.  
  
My Grandpa is the one who got me started on it with some cards given to him by some strange, cloaked person, who never said his name. He told me to ask Yugi how to play and I did.  
  
That's when my brother told me that it was too dangerous, and shouldn't even have the cards in the first place. When I told him that Grandpa gave the cards to me, he said that it was OK for me to play the game. And that's when I brought up the subject of yamis.  
  
I don't have any clue as to where to look for my yami, but Yugi still told me not to go looking for it, because it was too dangerous as well. I promised, but I was told that it would find me; it was my destiny.  
  
I was then told of items that held great power long ago. Those in whom they were given to kept these items. These items were then buried, along with an ancient game known as The Shadow Games. These games were considered to be a great source of evil, and that is why they were forbidden to ever be played again.  
  
Now the Millennium Items have found their way to their rightful owners, that they once belonged to (the past lives of those now have them). But it was something else that would lead me to my yami.  
  
"There, you understand now?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Yugi."  
  
"Anything for my little brother."  
  
"Do you have to go?"  
  
"Yes. It is my duty to uphold my past life."  
  
"When will I see you again?"  
  
"Soon. But before I go-"  
  
"HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Grandpa!"  
  
"Stay here Raven, OK? I'll be right back."  
  
That was the last time I saw Yugi or heard Grandpa. I was left all alone with no knowledge to support my self on. That's when I was called upon to a type of tournament. I went hoping to meet somebody who could help me.  
  
When I entered the tournament they gave me a ring, and I was instructed to wear it on my right pinky finger. Then they told me more about my cards. When they were done explaining, the matches began.  
  
When I was "dueling" I felt a kind of presence around me. Not by the people watching me, but by some force that seemed connected to my soul. As I picked up my card, something took over my entire body. I had found my yami.  
  
After the duel everyone knew that I had a yami. They nodded their heads and began to clap.  
  
"What? Why are you guys clapping?"  
  
"You are the one to complete the circle of the Millennium Items."  
  
"The Millennium Items?"  
  
"Yes, and to be more specific, the Black Millennium Items."  
  
"That is why I was taken over."  
  
"Exactly. Yami is its more commonly used term. It goes a long way back."  
  
"Yes, some where around ancient Egypt. As for a time period, how does 3000BC sound?"  
  
"Good, you know of the history behind them?"  
  
"Some of it. In fact I know more now thanks to my yami."  
  
"Do you think he's the Exiled One?"  
  
"Maybe. We would like to think so, but there's only one way to find out for sure."  
  
"Excuse me? You said that I might be the Exiled One? And how would you be able to find out?"  
  
"Simply by seeing whether or not you can make it all the way through the tournament as your yami, and without losing your temper. Doing that proves that the Ring is not your Item. So we will have to find your true Item. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Good. It's time to duel!"  
  
Those words I heard before but can't quite remember where it was that it seems so familiar. One duel after the next wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. I was actually good at it, of course it was my yami that was the one dueling, not me. This was the greatest thing that I have ever done.  
  
And being the last one undefeated, I felt like I had accomplished something. When I was declared the champion, I realized that my brother was gone. And my Grandpa might be with him. I then saw what I must do. I must find my family. 


	4. The Clown Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it. I do own my ideas and characters amongst this story. And back to the story.  
Chapter 4-  
  
The Clown Man  
Now that I have found my Millennium Item and my yami, I must search for my brother and Grandpa. I have friends now too, to help me with my search, and expecting that we would be strong enough to beat any one in our way.  
  
As we set off in to the blue, we got in the kind of tournament, where you must collect "star chips" to go up against Maximillion Pegasus. The journey was going to be long and tough, but we weren't going to give up. I and the other holders of the Black Millennium Items were going to fight to the very end, win or lose, never give up.  
  
"So what is the next plan Raven?"  
  
"Well, we go north to where the castle is."  
  
"That's a nice plan, but what about the other places? Don't you think it would be better to look in all the possible places where your brother might be?"  
  
"Yes. I know it would be wise to do so, but I know where Yugi is and that's where I'm planning to go. I could of course have us break up in to groups and search in every possible place."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan."  
  
"But I'm going on my own."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"To prove myself that I'm strong enough to venture out on my own and battle my way to Pegasus. This is for me and Yugi."  
  
"You're the leader. You heard him guys. We should leave while we still have daylight."  
  
"If you find Yugi before I do, tell him that went to Pegasus' castle. He can find me there."  
  
"I will Raven. And good luck."  
  
"You too, Malik."  
  
When we split up I had no idea what was in store for each of us. I went north to the castle while they broke off and went different directions. Now an older person and much stronger than when Yugi left, I was confident that I could last as long as anyone else when searching the world.  
  
My first encounter with someone happened just a few hours after I left alone. The man's name was Clown Man. Odd enough, the guy had something weird about him. He resembled something that of a clown.  
  
"Well well well, look at what we have here."  
  
"And what did you find?"  
  
"A baby! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Y o u j u s t d i d n o t c a l l m e a b a b y."  
  
"What? Do you have a problem, baby?"  
  
"That's it! We duel NOW!!"  
  
My yami came out and I knew the clown was going to get clobbered. This was something that I was afraid of. Yami, as I call him from now on, was dueling like he was fighting hand-to-hand combat himself. This was interesting to watch as Clown Man started to wet his pajamas.  
  
After the duel, Yami had something cruel to say. I now feel embarrassed by him saying it.  
  
"Now who's the baby?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Looks like the baby needs to change his diaper and pajamas. How do I know this? Cause you sound cranky. Who's laughing now? HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Stop making fun of me. it's not nice to make fun of people."  
  
"You made fun of me and I will bring it back on you 5-fold. Too bad no one's around to watch you cry in your own pee. Well it was nice to duel you. See you later Clown Baby. HAHAHA! It still cracks me up."  
  
Just to say this, I have no control over what my yami says, and I don't think I ever will. But at least I know no one can make fun of me with out being punished after. This makes me wish that Yami and me were separate. That would be interesting. Well, on second thought, maybe not. 


End file.
